Cigarette Butt
by Lazy.Elegance
Summary: [AU] - Axel, Riku and Kairi are meeting up with their friends at a concert. So many things could go wrong when Axel meets this cute little blonde, and Riku finds a drug dealer, while Kairi is so drunk she can barely walk. The next few days are only torture, and at times so worth while. - Drug Use. Alcohol abuse. Sexual abuse. Romance. Language. Love. Complications. And Life.


_Cigarette Butt : Prologue._

* * *

**.**

**.**

"I have never seen such a beautiful ocean in all my life man!" A red headed male pondered to himself while he stared at the sparkling vast blue on the horizon of a stilled sunset. He stood in front of a rainbow spray painted van. The van door opened up and a cloud of smoke flew out into the sky, the van was parked on a road on a cliff side, the view was mostly of the bright sparkling ocean that seemed endless to a pair of green eyes.

"Dude, what the fuck are you doing?" A silver haired male popped his head out from the van, holding a bag an empty bag.

He turned, "Looking at the fucking view," He called out nonchalantly.

Another red head poked her head out the passenger seat, "Well hurry up, we're not even at the festival yet, I'm betting Yuffie and Namine already got there!"

"How much you betting?" The red head asked, curiously.

"Twenty five dollars," She smirked mischievously.

The red head rolled his eyes, "Kairi, you don't even have twenty five dollars."

"Whatever, can you get in the fucking van so we can go instead of missing the Pink Floyd concert," She sat back into the seat, and the silver haired slammed the door shut.

He pulled from his pocket a pair of keys with a peace sign key chain. He walked around the van to the drivers seat and got in, he turned the ignition on and drove out of the area and down the open road.

"Did you even text her yet?" He wondered, glancing at Kairi who instantly had her sleek black cellphone in her hands and tapped away with it.

"What about you Riku, did you get a hold of Demyx?"

Riku chuckled, "No man.. I'm.. Just.. So.." He laughed louder.

"High right? God, Riku you're damn useless."

"Axel, I'm not the one who stopped the van to look at the fucking ocean!" Riku yelled than burst into fits of small giggles.

"I was amazed! Geez." Axel pouted his lip, he relaxed his shoulders from the tension that built up before they stopped on the road, he was tired of driving and wanted just to stare at something beautiful, the ocean had to be the closest.

"She and Namine picked up Xion from Traverse town, the bitch was visiting her grandparents," Kairi showed Axel the text message. He glanced at the cellular advice, then looked back at the road.

"Alright then. We'll stop for munchies at the next town," Axel raised his voice a bit just to make sure Riku could hear him. Kairi clasped her hand and her lips spread in a wide graceful smile, she unhooked her seat belt with the smoothness of her finger tips, she got up from her seat, holding the back of the seat to hold herself up, Kairi moved her hand to the side of the van that held her up from the bumping road that almost knocked her to the side.

She moved onto her knees and came to Riku's side whom was lying on the floor of the van. Kairi moved a piece of his silver strand from his face, "Did you hear Axel?" Kairi asked, hugging Riku around the waist, nuzzling his neck with her nose.

Riku opened his eyes, his pupils enlarged, he quirked a witty smile at the dark red head before him, "Yesh Kairi, I heard the red tomato," Riku chortled, while Axel gave a discouraged grunt.

"Did you smoke all of the pot?" Axel called out.

"No, but who cares, they'll be marijuana dealers at the festival, the best are the ones who hide in dark corners," Riku grit his teeth, while Kairi chuckled at his dry humor.

"You're weird Riku," Kairi sat up while Riku stayed where he was, his grey t-shirt riding up and showed his pale stomach that a noticeable tattoo on his hip bone,_ 'Hakuna Matata.' _Kairi rubbed her thumb over the black handwritten tattoo.

"You're weirder, Kai," Riku licked his lips. "Are you going to find yourself a girlfriend this year?"

Kairi's cheeks puffed up with a tinted light pink, "Maybe.. I don't know. Last year, the only girls that were open to girl to girl were the drunk ones."

Axel grimaced at the thought of drunk teenagers at their first concert or second or third, whatever the number, they'll be drunk and ready for anyone in the crowd to take the stress off their small thin shoulders. There's always a teen that's open to a lesbian bonding is the ones that are too drunk to realize what the fuck they are doing. Guys are quite different than horny little girls, but at times there's the occasional guy.

Axel's thoughts were interrupted by a heavy sigh in the back which didn't belong to Kairi. "I'm just there for the concert this year, no one will catch my eye!" Riku sat up and ran his fingers through his hair.

Kairi rolled her eyes, "Sure, whatever you say Ri."

Axel took in a deep breathe and let it out; he turned the radio up that was playing a new pop music that was a hit this year.

_'A few more hours.. Just a few more hours until bliss.'_

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**Authors note:**

**I listened to Tegan and Sara: I was a fool. Probably listen to it while I write the rest.**

**Reviews are appreciated. No flames please!**


End file.
